


Slip Sliding Away

by mizface



Series: Stuff of Legends [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: Have a  snippet that wanted to be MUCH longer (480 words, omg).  Honestly, I just wanted to write about someone getting a file (or in this case, phial, as that was the prompt) smuggled into jail.





	Slip Sliding Away

**Author's Note:**

> Have a snippet that wanted to be MUCH longer (480 words, omg). Honestly, I just wanted to write about someone getting a file (or in this case, phial, as that was the prompt) smuggled into jail.

"What, no spoon?" Ray complained as his food was sent through the slot. 

Ray glared up at the barred opening in the door, and was shocked to see a familiar face, nearly hidden by a mop of greasy black hair. Ray covered his surprise, scooting back to the far corner of his cell to give the contents of his bowl a closer look. 

He stirred the greasy stew with the stale bread he’d been given, moving around bits of limp vegetables and meat he didn't want to examine too closely. Something shiny caught his eye, and he scooped it up with the bread, letting it roll into his palm as he pretended to eat. More searching confirmed that was all he’d been sent. Ray shifted so he could hide his discovery without having his back to the door. 

The tiny silver container bore a familiar mark. Ray was simultaneously grateful and wary; Bull had been diligently learning potion-making, but magic and Ray were an unpredictable mix. Still, given the city’s surprisingly impressive security, he didn’t have much choice.

Ray opened the phial and quickly swallowed the contents, closing his eyes at a wave of dizziness. When it cleared, he felt... less, somehow. He opened his eyes to see translucent skin, his body no longer a solid mass. He began to sink into the floor and flailed instinctively, the movement propelling him upward until he was floating. Ray maneuvered his way to the window near the ceiling, sliding between the bars easily. He kept to the shadows, staying close to the ground in case the magic wore off. After what felt like hours, he found a crack in the city wall to pass through.

By the time the potion had run its course, Ray was well on his way to camp.


End file.
